Make You Fell My Love
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Peetniss estão no Quarter Quell e Peeta finalmente se questiona, convencer que o melhor era ele estar morte, e que sua vida é no doze com sua família e Gale.Ou finalmente lutar e admitir que a ama de verdade.


**Título:** Make You Feel My Love

**Beta Reader:** Tati Cullen H.

**Personagens:** Katniss & Peeta

**Rated:** T

_**AVISO:**__ Spoilers do livro Catching Fire (Em Chamas) _

_**Agradecimentos:**__ Á Tati que betou o sofrimento do" xuxuzinho" aka Peeta e pelo apoio. Muito obrigada =D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta POV <strong>

Então era isso... Enquanto eu a observava da janela da minha casa na vila dos vencedores, ela fugia com outro, mesmo com a chuva que soprava em seu rosto. Com os perigos que corria, lá estava ela, indo para os braços de Gale novamente e o que eu poderia fazer ? Nada.

Enquanto ela corria, eu observei alguns outros detalhes: consigo levava uma mochila, o medo tomou conta do meu coração, ela iria fugir, com ele? Largando um noivo por quem disse lutar na arena? Sem me dar chances de fazê-la sentir meu amor? Suspirei cansado daquilo tudo, cada beijo que tínhamos que trocar durante a turnê dos vencedores, mesmo sem ela sentir o mesmo por mim, só fazia o meu amor crescer. Calado apenas por uma mentira, uma manipulação nos Games por parte dela e de Haymitch, mais suas mentiras e segredos com o mesmo. Criando uma ilusão em meu coração e pensar que eu achei que durante muito tempo fui correspondido. Lutar agora me machucaria mais?

Fisicamente e emocionalmente, a resposta era sim e naquela noite eu tinha mais certeza que nunca. Seria o mesmo, duas vezes emocionalmente machucado. Quando o Quarter Quell foi anunciado, era eu ou Haymitch, e ao me dar conta disso, só queria oferecer a ela um abraço caloroso e o meu carinho, mas ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de fazer tudo isso, eu também teria que fazer com que ela estivesse segura. E só havia uma única maneira, um acordo com o próprio Haymitch. Sem mentiras e sem segredos entre os dois, eu estava cansado de ficar de fora e ser apenas uma peça no jogo. Peça essa,que ela jogaria como quisesse, sem se importar com o que tivesse que fazer. Como fez da primeira vez.

E no meu acordo com Haymitch, tudo que faríamos seria para protegê-la custe o que custasse, era ela quem deveria voltar, e eu, quem sabe.

E eu estava vivo por enquanto, revivendo todo o terror e assistindo-a reviver o mesmo, não sabia para qual era pior. O pior foi quando ela ouviu os Jabberjays imitando a voz de Prim; para seu desespero, fiz questão de na hora de montar a guarda, me sentar olhando em direção à floresta, poupá-la de lembrar cada grito. O mar a acalmaria de certa forma.

E então eu a chamo baixinho e sei que a arena está me fazendo mudar de ideia, está me fazendo desistir de tudo, minha felicidade não existiria mais, então, por que viver?

- Eu não sei que tipo de acordo você fez com Haymitch, mas você deve saber que ele me fez prometer também. – Disse, sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso e relaxar logo depois. - Então eu acho que podemos assumir que ele estava mentindo para um de nós.

- Por que você está dizendo isso agora?

Agora eu tinha sua total atenção e poderia me declarar novamente e mesmo sabendo que para ela, era tudo uma mentira, eu ficaria aliviado de saber que no fim, eu o fiz.

- Porque eu não quero que você esqueça o quão diferentes são as nossas circunstâncias. Se você morrer, e eu viver, não há vida para mim na volta para o Distrito Doze. Você é a minha vida inteira. Eu nunca seria feliz novamente. – Ela iria dizer algo mas, a impedi, para continuar minha declaração, apenas com um toque do meu dedo em seus lábios. - É diferente para você. Eu não estou dizendo que não seria difícil. Mas existem outras pessoas que fariam sua vida valer a pena.

Eu retiro a corrente de dentro do meu traje e deslizo meu dedo até encontrar o fecho, eu sei que estou fazendo tudo errado, se eu a queria por que entregá-la dessa maneira? Mas na circunstância em que nos encontrávamos, eu sei que ela ganharia mais vivendo do que eu, vejo sua face se transformar ao observar as três fotos, Gale, Prim e sua mãe.

- Sua família precisa de você, Katniss – Era e não era ao mesmo tempo tudo que eu gostaria de dizer a ela, eu queria poder dizer mais e dizer que eu era a escolha certa, mas amar era isso. Eu daria a minha vida por ela e ela seria feliz e isso me bastaria; eu não estaria aqui para assistir sua felicidade, porém, de onde quer que eu estivesse, eu estaria com meu dever cumprido. - Ninguém precisa de mim – Essa era a verdade então eu não precisava fingir ter pena e me sentir mal por isso.

- Eu, eu preciso de você – Eu tento ser forte ao ouvir suas palavras e não desmoronar, eu sei que ela diz aquilo apenas para me confortar. E lá no fundo eu gostaria que fossem tão verdadeiras como parece para o público. Eu tomo uma longa respiração, talvez eu a fizesse mudar de ideia mencionando tudo aquilo que lhe espera no distrito. Mas então ela me beija e me faz perder a vontade de falar, me faz esquecer todo aquele maldito discurso que venho relembrando desde que saímos do doze.

Eu poderia morrer agora e levaria comigo como uma última lembrança de uma vida miserável um beijo e a imagem daquela garota correndo na chuva com o pão, e que desde aquele dia eu sabia perfeitamente de onde ela pertencia. Um tempestade de relâmpagos nos acordou do momento, acordando Finnick também.

Apesar do beijo e todo o sentimento que cresceu ainda mais com ele, eu estava dividido e precisava continuar com meu plano.

- Você vai ser uma grande mãe, você sabe – E a beijo pensando em como seria se os filhos fossem realmente meus e não de Gale. A tempestade trouxe um arrependimento de todas as palavras ditas e do único pensamento em não lutar por minha vida e por ela, e o dia seguinte me trouxe uma esperança: e se eu lutasse? Mas não há tempo para pensar nisso, o destino não está a meu favor com um plano traçado nos despedimos e o destino nos prega uma peça: mais uma vez o som do canhão me alerta que alguém morreu e eu rezo para que não seja ela. Minha perna me deixa lento e dificulta minha corrida, eu tenho que pegá-la, tenho que mantê-la viva; a escuridão só me deixa a alternativa de gritar por ela e pedir que ainda esteja viva.

Outro canhão e eu continuo a gritar por ela e então sei que será o meu fim, ela está morta e logo eu estarei também; de nada adiantou, tudo que eu poderia fazer por ela não fazia sentido nenhum, eu havia falhado.

Um clarão azul tomou conta de tudo junto com as explosões, eu realmente havia falhado.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>


End file.
